Why We Should Never Leave Two Dunderheads Alone
by Liz Is Socially Awkward
Summary: The next generation kids are in for a weird adventure. What happens when James and Fred II play catch with a time turner? A trip to the past, finding parents and lost family members, and slight romance happens. JP/OC, HP/GW, HG/RW, NT/RL,
1. How We Got There

**Disclaimer Snape locked his potion ingredients so I can't make the polyjuice potion to turn it to J.K. Rowling**

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!"

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who had looked positively faint with anxiety when Harry had entered the kitchen and was now holding a shaking hand over her eyes, "there was no case against you, none at all."

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off," said Harry, smiling.

Mrs. Weasley was wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went: "He got off, he got off, he got off...

CRASH! Everyone was silent when they heard eleven teenagers from the entrance hall.

"Get off my legs, Hugo." A girl's voice said shrill and loud said. Everyone looked at each other a silently agreed to look in the hall.

"Sorry Lucy, Rose's on stomach." A boy's voice said.

"Well, I don't want to go futher into Scorpius' front." Another female voice who was obviously annoyed yelled.

"Sorry Fred's on top of me." The next person answered.

"Teddy move your on the top of my head."

"Rose, move; your suffocating me." Someone cried.

"Al, I have like five people on me."

"Never say that again, Rose."

"Guys did you eat boulders for breakfast? You are killing me." Said a voice that sounded breathy.

"No one move if we don't Lily might get free which would help us all." A new female voice said.

"Ok... oh... ouch... there wait no... I'm free!" a petite girl said.

Soon everyone started untangling themselves from each other. The girl called Lily had pin straight red hair to her chest, brown eyes, and freckles. The girl called Rose had bushy red hair to her shoulder, and blue eyes. The boy on her right looked like Harry's clone but had auburn hair, no scar, or glasses. The girl next to him had strawberry blonde hair to her shoulder, and ice blue eyes. The tall boy next to her had black messy hair, hazel eyes and glasses. Next was a boy slightly taller, but a few years younger. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and plenty freckles on cheeks. Then there was a boy with turquoise hair, and brownish eyes. Next there was two girls. One was short (the smallest of the group), had red hair to the midddle of her neck, and blue eyes. The other was fairly tall but had nothing on the brown haired boy, curly red hair to the middle of her back, and sea green eyes. Then there was a red head boy with playful brown eyes, and freckles. The last boy had blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes. He looked the most nervous.

"Hi!" The girl named Rose said gleefully.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A old man said.

"It's all his fault!" The girl with sea green eyes shouted pointing to the boy with glasses.

"No! If Fred just caught the time turner we wouldn't be here." He retorted glaring at her which didn't seem to have much effect on her at all.

"Why are you blaming me! It was your idea to sneak into your dad's office!" The boy next to the girl with the sea green eyes said.

"Are you death eaters?" A man with a hooked nose said.

"If we were wouldn't we have attacked already?" The tallest boy said.

"Then who are you then?" Said a man with long red hair.

"This is why we should never leave the two dunderheads alone." Said the girl with sea green eyes.


	2. Finding Out Where We Are

**A/N Thanks for all the people who alerted this story and added it to there favorites. Special shout out to ****alicenotinwonderland, may, and ThatSuperHotSexyBookworm for being the ONLY REVIEWERS! Believe me I work a lot faster with lots of reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not a metamorphmagus** **so I can't turn into J.K. Rowling :( **

"Are you sure that they aren't death eaters?" Mad Eye said glancing at them all, Teddy in particular.

"Well, most of them look like they're still in Hogwarts." Sirius said looking at them as well.

Everything was quiet until. "GRANDMUM!" Lucy cried running over to Molly who just entered the room. Everyone had a confused look, Molly the most.

"How can mum be a grandmum if none of us are even married yet?" Ron asked. "I vote the death eaters." He said raising his hand.

"But Uncle Ron you love me!" Lucy said looking at him.

"Lucy, come over here." Victoire said eyeing the people of the past. Something just clicked in her brain, but she wasn't sure. " Now what year is it? This is Grimmauld Place but not as I remember it." She added.

"It's 1995-" Remus said.

"25 years in the past! James, Fred I'm going to kill you!" The sea green eyed girl yelled glaring murderously at the two, making them flinch.

"How can you be in the past if time turners only go back hours?" Hermione asked.

"I guess it's different with a broken time turner." The blonde boy said, who spent most of the conversation was trying to blend in the wall.

"I still don't believe them." Mad Eye said. "This one looks over Hogwarts age." He said pointing to Teddy.

"I could use legilimency on him." Dumbledore said looking at Teddy.

"Ok, you can. Just don't look too far." Teddy replied closing his eyes.

"Legilimens." Dumbledore said pointing his wand at Teddy. _Teddy reading a story book with Harry when he was little. Teddy going to Hogwarts. Teddy being sorted. Teddy getting his first kiss from Victoire. Teddy seeing Victoire off to Hogwarts. Teddy asking Victoire to marry him. Teddy marring -_ "We can trust them." Dumbledore finally said.

"Ok now that we know you're not death eaters can we have your first names then you can introduce yourselves.

"Teddy." Said the boy with turquoise hair.

"Victoire." The strawberry blonde asserted.

"James." The boy with messy black hair puffed out his chest.

"Fred." The boy with playful eyes declared.

"Lizzie." The sea green eyed girl said who was still glaring at Fred and James.

"Scorpius." The blonde said.

"Rose."

"Al." The Harry clone said.

"Lily." The girl with pin straight hair said cheerfully.

"Hugo." The tall quiet on said.

"Lucy." Said the youngest.

"Now we will tell you our names."

"Pro. Dumbledore."

"Molly."

"Arthur."

"Remus."

"Tonks-"

"That's not your first name." Charlie said smirking, Tonks' hair turn red.

"Nymphadora, but if you call me that I will hex you to nothing if you do." She said darkly. "Call me Tonks." Her voice now cheery again.

"Sirius."

"Pro. Snape." Snape said looking bored.

"Bill."

"Charlie."

"Fred."

"George."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Yes we decide-"Fred said.

"To be nice-" George said.

"And tell them who we are." They finished. Everyone in the past laughed while the people from the future looked sad, but nobody noticed.

"Harry."

"Ron."

"Hermione."

"Ginny."

"Now would like to introduce themself first?" Dumbledore asked looking at the time travelers.


	3. Intro: Victoire and Lucy

**Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited my story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Lizzie.**

_Previously_

_"Now would like to introduce themself first?" Dumbledore asked looking at the time travelers._

"I will." Victoire said and everyone looked to the stunning strawberry blonde. "I am Victoire Weasley."

Everyone around the room gasped. Fred, George, and Ron immediately stopped checking her out once they realized they were related to her somehow and now had a disgrunted and green tinge on their faces. At the same time Molly had what was probably the biggest smile in history on her face. Everyone else had a shocked look.

"You're a Weasley?" Bill asked her looking at the time travelers with a curious expression.

"Yes, dad. I'm pretty sure I am." She said vaguely with a far away look. Bill looked very faint.

"You're a dad-"

"But who'd-"

"Want to marry you?" The twins chorused and everyone from the past laughed with the exception of Snape and Dumbledore (he had his usual twinkling eye). Everyone from the future had dark looks on their faces, but no one had noticed.

"Funny you should ask, Uncle Ron I think she's a friend of yours. I mean you did ask her to the Yule Ball last year, but ran away." She said as Ron's ear turn to a bright red.

"Fluer? Bill you can pick them, a quater veela." Ron said with awe. Ginny looked like she was trying not to throw up, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were not far from her.

"Veela, you say." Sirius said leaning forward.

"Sirius you're like twice her age." Remus said reprimanding him with a little glint in his eyes.

"I was just going ask if she had any older single female relatives!" He said.

"Ok moving on anything else you would like to say." Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"I'm out of Hogwarts, but when I was there I was a Ravenclaw. Now I'm studying to be a healer and I used to live with my parents but now I don't because of recent events."

"What's the recent events?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you'll find out later." James said waggling his eyebrows and Lizzie hit him in the arm.

"Wait how many of you are Weasleys?" Charlie asked. Nearly everyone raised hand, but James, Albus, Lily, Scorpius, and Lizzie.

"Ok who wants to go next." Dumbledore asked.

"Lucy why don't you go." Teddy said.

"I'm Lucy Weasley and I'm six. My parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley." She said quietly hiding her face in Victoire's arm. Molly cried instantly into Arthur's shoulder.

"Does he come back?" Fred asked his voice cold.

"Yeah, he comes during the final battle and fights along side all of you." Teddy said, all of the people of the past looked relieved.

"Anything you would like to add, Lucy?" Dumbledore asked the little girl.

"I have a cat named Fluffy!" She said sweetly.

"Genius name, and is your cat fluffy?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful name, who next?"

"Me!"


	4. Harry, Ginny meet your children

**AN: I might not be able to update until 6/22/11 because I have finals. :( But I could get an update on the sixteenth if I get atleast 5 reviews for this chapter. With that note here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Lizzie.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_"Wonderful name, who next?"_

_"Me!"_

Lily jumped up almost wacking Lizzie in the face causing her to hide into James' shoulder, then relized what she did moved her face so no one could see but everyone guessed it was bright red.

"Arthur, she looks like Ginny! She must be Ginny's daughter!" Molly said her excitment showing. "You are Ginny's daughter, right?" She asked as an after thought. Lily nodded slightly.

"Who ever this guy is I'm going to rip off his legs and beat him with it." Bill said and all of the Weasley brothers nodded in agreement.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter." Lily said to everyone.

There was a long silence until with Molly, Tonks, and Hermione beaming and the rest of Weasley glaring at Harry who decided that his shoes were very interesting at the time. Ginny was a bright red that rivaled her hair. Sirius and Remus had slightly creepy grins while looking at the pair in question. Snape had his usual sneer and Dumbledore had his twinkling eye.

"You like our sister?" George said

"I thought you were my best friend, Harry!" Ron said accusingly.

"I swear to god if you hurt her-" Bill threatned the anger in his voice hard.

"Oh Arthur this is wonderful! Harry now is really part of the family!" Molly cried.

"Can I finish introducing myself?" Lily said glaring at everyone looking like a saber tooth tiger.

"I think someone inherited mum's glare." Ginny mumbled to Hermione who stifled a laugh.

"Ok then. I'm Lily Potter and I'm a fourth year Hufflepuff. I play seeker on the house team since second year, but Daddy's been teaching me since I was fourish. Anyway I'm the youngest of the Potters." Lily said smiling at the blush her dad gave her when she called him "Daddy".

"Youngest! There's more!" Fred said annoyed.

"Yes! Of course there is!" James stepped up mad that someone didn't want him there. That never happened unless he asked out Lizzie for the billionth time and still got no. "I'm James Sirius Potter-"

"Sirius?" Everyone asked. Sirius turned to Harry.

"Thanks Harry for naming you kid after me it really means a lot to me." Sirius said grinning.

"Well, of course I'm going to name my kid after you. You're the only father-like person I ever had." Harry said smiling.

"Continuing on. I'm James and I'm a seventh year Gryfinndor like every good Potter should be. I play chaser because seeker is not as fun and I have a person quidditch star living in my house."

"You live with a pro. qudditch player?" The twins yelled.

"Yeah my mum." All of the Weasley brothers laughed.

"Ginny! She can't even hold a broom! Can she fly!" Ron laughed.

"You seriously asking if the captin of the Holyhead Harpies can fly!" James cried.

"I play for the Holyhead Harpies?" Ginny asking smiling.

"Yeah then you quit so you could have dunderhead here." Lizzie said pointing at James.

"Poor choice." Al said. "What I would give to only have Lily as a sister."

"You knocked up-"

"Our sister three times!" The twins yelled.

"Can I finish?" James asked. "I'm going in my seventh year and somehow I became Head Boy!"

"I think McGongall was of her rocker." Rose muttered and everyone laughed while James pouted.

"Al your turn!" James said slapping him on the back.

"I'm Al Potter-"

"Your _full name,_ Al."

"No I don't want to."

"It can't be as bad as mine, I mean really who names their daughter Nymphadora!"

"Or mine, Sirius."

"It wouldn't be that bad if you didin't use that stupid pun with it!" Remus said.

"It's siriusly a good one though." Sirius said smiling.

"Just say your name, Al." Teddy told him.

"Fine, but I hate you for it." Al said glaring at Teddy. "My name is Albus Severus Potter." He said closing his eyes so he wouldn't see the snap.

"You're lying!" Ron and well everyone yelled. Snape the look of pure shock on his face and it wasn't flattering.

"Nope, he's not my entire life Aunt Ginny has yelled Albus Severus Potter even when it was James' fault that Lily had no birthday cake." Hugo said.

"Going on. I'm Al and I'm a sixth year and I play seeker like dad. My best class is DADA and I can do bat bogey hex bloody good."

"Albus there are children here." Ginny scolded then blushed.

"And that's pretty much it."

"Wait what house are you in?" Charlie asked.

"Well, the funny thing is that I'm in Slytherin." Al said.

Silence...

"See, Harry when you name him after evil git it rubs off on them!" Ron told him an a adult voice that said you-are-an-idiot-why-did-you-name-your-kid-that.

"I'm wonder if you were drunk when you named him." Fred said.

"No, dad was perfectly sober." Al said. " He said that he was the bravest man he ever knew."

"Aww, Harry that's sweet." Ron said in a high pitched voice.

"Nice to meet you Al, who would like to go next."

"I guess we will."


	5. Please don't faint Ron

**AN I can't update until Tuesday after this chapter because I have finals to study for. :(**

**To answer a few questions and Lizzie... Lizzie doesn't like James but he likes her. Maybe inside Lizzie very DEEP inside she kinda ok likes him a lot but can't get over his self importance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Lizzie.**

Rose stood up pulling Hugo with her who looked a little annoyed because his arm was still sore from the detanglement.

"I'm Rose Jean Weasley and this is my brother Hugo Arthur Weasley-"

"I can tell them who I am myself!" Hugo glared at her.

"Anyway our dad is Ronald Weasley-"

"You could have just said Ron, they know who you talking about!" Hugo huffed.

"Wait ickle Ronniekins got married-"

"Who did he trick into marrying him?" The twins chorused and Ron's ears turned red when all the younger people of the past laughed.

"Ron, now you can't make fun of me because my kids are here!" Harry joked. Ron finally registering that Rose and Hugo were his children he looked faint.

"Hermione. Is it Hermione who married him?" Molly asked looking happier than she did when she found out Harry married her little girl.

"No, Hermione's so much smarter than marrying _that_." George said looking disgusted that her best friend would marry her idiot of a brother.

"That's my parents you're talking about." Hugo spat venomnessly glaring at his second favorite uncle. George shuddered at the glare. Everyone started to understand that Hugo said his parents were Ron and Hermione well everyone, but Ron and Hermione.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Ron said irritably as everyone was staring at them in shock.

"Well dad I guess you didn't get what Hugo said. You and Hermione are married and our parents." Rose said slowly as if speaking to a five year old (but that was insult to the five year old at the time). Ron fainted into Hermione's arms who fainted into Harry.

"Harry, do you need help? You are tiny!" Hugo said pulling his dad and mom off his favorite uncle.

"Now can I finsh my introduction?" Rose said annoyed. "I'm a sixth year Gryfinndor, I play keeper like my dad on the team-"

"Ron plays keeper?" Fred shouted out.

"Yeah in his fifth and sixth year he does." Fred II said.

"Can I finish you are worse than dad said you we- I mean in the future." Rose said quickly changing her words as Teddy gave her a look. "I'm also a prefect and in advanced OWLS classes. Your turn Hugo."

"Ok I'm Hugo and I'm in Ravenclaw I play beater because Uncle George taught me. I'm a fourth year student." Hugo said then sat back down.

"Ok wonderful now who's next?"

"I'll go! Hi dad!"


	6. Meet Fred, Lizzie and Scorpius

**Hey guys! Here the next chappy. Anyways you all know that lots of reviews=more updates**

**Disclaimer I don't own the characters besides Lizzie and that's not as fun.**

* * *

><p>Fred popped up making everyone turn torwards him."Hi dad! You look weird with both your ears!" He said walking over to George.<p>

"B-both my ears?" Who was this person? The George Weasley we all know and love NEVER stutters.

"Yeah your rocking the one ear fashion in the future." Lizzie said. "Wow I must have hit my head hard. I'm _agreeing_ with dunderhead."

"Why is it that you agree with him when we all know he just talks to you cause of me!" James huffed, as everyone of the past looked confused.

"Well, he DOESN'T ask me out every five minutes!" Lizzie said heated.

"By the way,will go out with me?" James asked and all of the future kids sighed. James would never learn. He'd ask her out, then when she no he would suffer heart break for a few days and repeat the process.

"How many times do I have to tell you NO!Lizzie yelled annoyed.

"Can I finish. Seriously you'd think I'd be used to this being that I'm his best friend!" I'm Fred Fabian Weasley. I'm a seventh year Gryfinndor and I play beater on the team. After Hogwarts I'm gonna help my parents run WWW."

"WWW?" Ginny asked.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes! It isn't open yet?"Lily asked confused.

"I guess not. Anyway my parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson." He said smiling,high fiving James.

"You married my girlfriend!" Fred yelled accusingly at George.

"I guess she finally noticed that I am the better looking of the two of us." George said as Fred scoffed. Before an arguement could set in Tonks asked "Does Fred have a son named George?"

"No, he thinks that he's an eternal bachelor, but hasn't noticed that his bald spot is worse." Teddy said in a haste. All of the people of the past laughed while Fred huffed.

"Lizzie your turn!" James said thrusting her forward.

"What. have. I. said. about. touching. me." Lizzie said glaring at him. "I'm Lizzie Mary Edwards-"

"You soon will be a Potter." James said putting his arm around her. Lizzie shrugged it off and gave it over to Rose.

"Disinfect my arm!" Lizzie cried. After Rose sprayed her arm with a bottle of disinfectant Lizzie calmed down and finished her intro. "I'm a seventh year Gryfinndor, and I play beater on the team with Fred. I love to sing and act. And I became Head Girl-"

"Everyone knew you would be, McGonagall loves you." Lily said in a cheerful voice.

"McGonagall? Why is McGonagall picking Head Boys and Girls?" Ron asked horrified.

"Oh no."

"Dumbledore you can't die!"

"You all will be fine without me." Dumbledore said. When everyone was still unconvinced he said "I'm old I was bound to die soon."

"Ok Scorpius your turn."

"What is he doing here?" Ron yelled. "Malfoy spawn!"

"Because he's Albus's and my best friend." Rose spat glaring at her dad. "Scorpius you can finish."

"Um... yeah I'm Scorpius and I'm in Slytherin and my best class is potions." Scorpius said fast and when he ended he ducked to avoid the glare and bat bogey hex from Sirius.

"Ok that's everyone." Teddy said.

"Wait you forgot yourself." Tonks said.

Teddy took a deep breath and said "I'm Teddy Remus Lupin."

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of review=faster updates<strong>


	7. The Parents Teddy never had

**Dear my wonderful reviewers. I decided that I'm going to update every saturday! But I might update some other days as well. **

**Disclaimer HP does not belong to me even though I want it to. :(**

Being part of the marauders and having spent most of his time with Sirius Remus learned to expect the unexpected, but this was the biggest shock he ever had. Even bigger than when he found out they were time travellers.

"W-w-what?" Remus gasped for air, not blinking.

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin." Teddy repeated.

After a very, long silence "Remus, Lily was right you will get married!" Sirius yelled patting the blushing man on the back.

"But I can't-"

"Dad, I'm not a werewolf." Teddy said before his dad could protest.

Another long silence passed... "Who's the mother?" Molly asked her voice soft.

"Isn't it obvious?"James asked. "Teddy do your weird hair thing." James said while Teddy glared at him. Teddy then changed his hair to all different colors finally it ending on the bubble gum pink hair that Tonks had.

"Your my son?" Tonks asked hardly. When Teddy nodded Tonks hugged him in a way that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's, then Sirius pushed Remus in the hug. You could see Lizzie in the background taking picture of it with her phone saying now Teddy had this moment forever or until she got a new one.

After a few minutes of hugging they broke apart. "Now that we have introduced ourselfs what do we want to do while the time travellers are here?" Dumbledore asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok lots of review=fast updates <strong>

**Now what do you think they should do while they're here? Quidditch, finding how to get back, having James finally get Lizzi,etc? Put what you think in your review.**


	8. Girl Talk

**Hey everyone! I would like to thank you all! Sorry for mixing this up with chapter 7. My brain hurts!**

**Disclaimer-No I don't own this but Lizzie!**

**Chapter Nine Girl Talk**

"I'M TIRED!" Hugo yawned alarming everyone.

"Don't you realize that _someone_ with senitive hearing is right next to you." Teddy rubbed his ears.

"Sorry, but when are we going to sleep it's waaayyy past the bedtime I don't have."

"Hugo, it's 10:00." Lizzie said glancing at the clock.

"That's late according to mum." Hugo said. "In her world growing boys need sleep."

"You have a bedtime!" Scorpius stiffled a laugh. "Aren't you usually up past midnight or later?"

"Yeah, but James flipped me upside down and dropped me on my head!" Hugo glared at James who smiled sheepishly. "At one in the morning. I only got an hour of sleep!"

"Potter why would you drop Hugo?" Lizzie snapped.

"Dearest Lizzie, today was the day I was going to win in chess after seven years of playing against him." James said in a voice that made all of the men in the room question his almost manhood.

"...James...?" Fred II asked slowly.

"Yes, Fred."James sighed in the same dreamy tone. "I mean, yeah Fred." James said in a "manly" voice.

"Nothing." Fred mumbled.

"So, Grandmum where are we going to sleep?" Rose said getting the conversation of James.

"Well, you, Lizzie, Lily, Lucy, and Victoire can sleep with Hermione and Ginny. James, Fred II, Al, Scorpius, Hugo, and Teddy can go with Harry and Ron." Molly said wearily.

"Ok, but James and Fred in a room together might be a problem." Lizzie said glaring at the pair.

"I don't think them being in the twins room would be better." Ginny said.

"Point taken." Lizzie said. "Come on let's go to sleep."

Later that night when all the girls were in there room sitting in a circle on the floor.

"So I have some questions-" Hermione started.

"What else is new?" Ginny smirked.

"About how Ron and I got together, and other things in the future." Hermione added when Ginny looked at her.

"Like Harry and me."

"Well, Mum, Dad and you got together some time next year when you just broke up with Dean Thomas."

"Ginny that's next year!" Hermione said to the blushing girl.

"Then he was a noble git, broke up with you so Voldemort wouldn't use you to get to him." Lily said. "Then got back together after the final battle."

"Now what about Ron and I."

"You and Dad get together in the middle of the final battle." Rose said.

"Figures, who made the first move?"

"Aunt 'Mione did." Victoire told them.

"I knew my idiot brother wouldn't!" Ginny laughed. "Now what's happening between my son and Lizzie?"  
>"Al no he's only a fri-"<p>

"I meant James."

"Nothing! There never will be-" Lizzie spat.

"Liz, we all know you like him!" Rose said. "You would be sooooo cute together!"

"NO-"

"Lucy, why don't you tell us about your cat, Fluffy."

**Ok I need like a pet name for Lizzie by James. tell me in you review if you have one and what it is.**

**Toodles!**


	9. Boy's Turn

**Hey guys, I decided to give you another chappy today because of the mix up. I feel really bad about it! So** **here is the I'm-So-Sorry-Chapter.**

**Disclaimer - No I don't own anything but Lizzie :(**

Chapter Nine- Boys Turn

"So what's going on between you and Lizzie?" Harry asked James.

"We're going to get married!" James sighed.

"You meaan after she loses her mind?" Al grinned, while James scowled.

"That girl has a fiery temper-" Teddy started.

"Just the way I like 'em, mostly redheads though."

"That's a little creepy since your mum is one!" Scorpius laughed.

"At least I don't hide my feelings from her family!"

"What are you talking about?" Hugo asked.

"SCORPIUS IS DATING ROSE!" James yelled smiling, A mixture of emotions spread through the room. Harry and Fred II were glaring at Scorpius with looks of pure hate. Al and Teddy weren't suprised and looked quite bored. Scorpius was trying to slip out of the room not noticed. Ron and Hugo looked quite livid and ready to kill Scorpius.

"My daughter can't be with the _Malfoy Spawn_!"

"I thought we were friends!" Hugo cried."Why aren't you two mad?"  
>"I pretended to be Al when I thought something was up." Teddy said as Scorpius glared at him.<p>

"Yeah, that wasn't the only thing you found out." Scorpius mumbled.

"Alm how did you know?" Hugo asked.

"I am theire best friend."

"Oh yeah, but why didn't you tell us?" Fred II asked, gesturing to Hugo, Harry, Ron, and himself.

"Did you not see how Uncle Ron reacted? Rose isn't even his daughter yet."  
>"True. So what elso do you want to know?" Teddy asked.<p>

"Um... what about me and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione."

"You get together next year after she broke up with Dean Thomas-"

"DEAN THOMAS! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Uncle Ron calm down, it's calm down it's not her fist boyfriend. She gets one this year-"

"She does I'm going to kill him!"

"I guess this is to funny to stop!" James said watching his Uncle who was mumbling ways to kill Scorpius and Dean Thomas. The facts about Ron and Hermione were forgotten.

**Ok I need a pet name for Lizzie from James. I f you have one tell me it in a review. Then I'll pick the three i like the most and you can vote for it in my poll. If I get lots of reviews I'll tell you something important next chapter.**

**Toodles**

**SLCTFREAK**


	10. Where Are They

**Hey everyone, i'm sorry I'm posting this sooo late! I feel bad! I had acting camp all week, so weekends will be most of the updates until August. So here is the next chapter! Thanks to the one person who voted on Lizzie's pet name, from now on James will call her that from now on.**

**Chapter Ten- Where Are They?**

Hermione Weasley was on her way home from work expecting to find a house full of screaming teenagers.

"Rose, Hugo, I'm home!" Hermione she heard no reply, she went upstairs to find empty rooms _Maybe they're at Ginny's house. _Hermione thought and flooed over to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Ginny is Rose, and Hugo here?" Hermione asked when she saw Ginny.

"No have you seen my kids?" Ginny asked.

"No... OH MY GOD! We lost our kids!" Hermione yelled, tears coming out of her blinking eyes.

A few hours later after looking in every possible place for their children, without getting anywhere but a time turner on the ground they faced the inevitable. They're kids were somewhere in the past.

"What are we going to do?" Fluer sobbed into Bill's shoulder. Bill patted her back lightly.

"We are going to go to the past." Harry said. "After we find where they are."

"And how are we going to do that?" George asked nervous.

"Well, we know they're with family. There is a spell on the time turner that takes you back to your family's time of need."

"So where are they?"

**Okay i know this was boring and I just wasted your time, but it was** **needed. If i get lots of reviews I'll tell you something important for the future of Why We Should Never Leave Two Dunderheads Alone!**


	11. You Suck, Potter

**Hey guys sorry this is soooooo late. My grandma was in the hospital and I was visiting her! So this is the next chapter! BIG ANOUNCEMENT ON THE BOTTOM! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, voted, and alerted this story!**

**Disclaimer- No don't own but Lizzie!**

* * *

><p>It was a hot boring day. Everyone was lying around. Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Mad Eye, and Bill went to work.<p>

"I"M BORED!" Sirius whined like a five year old.

"Aww, poor baby Sirius." Lizzie smirked when Sirius threw a pillow at her and missed. That's when James hit her on the head. "HEY! I thought you were on my side."

"I am but I will stay on your side if, Lizzie, you go out with me."

"Potter, what have I told you. No a thousand times No!" She said hitting him.

"You touched me!" James said dreamily. Lizzie scowled, and everyone laughed at the two antics.

"What do you want to do Sirius?" Remus asked looking over his book.

"QUIDDITCH!" All of the quiditch fans yelled.

"And where would you play this game."

"Remus, your good at spells, turn a bedroom into a field." Lily said, her bottom lip quivering.

"Fine." Remus groaned walking up the stairs James and Fred II high fived when he said it was ready. Remus then returned to his book. They all argeed that Rose and James would be captains.

"Ok, James pick first." Rose said holding her broom.

"Lizzie! Come here, be a chaser for me. **(I know I made her a beater, but she plays both!)**" James said calling her over.

"No! Rose, help me!" Lizzie cried trying to stop Fred II from pushing her over there.

"Lizzie, get your ass over there!"

"ROSE! I thought you cared about me!" Lizzie wailed.

"I do but maybe playing with him some how you go out with him, so he will stop asking me about what you like!" Rose shrugged.

"I PLAY QUIDDITCH EVERY YEAR ON THE TEAM WITH HIM! WHY WOULD THIS BE DIFFERENT." Lizzie yelled, as everyone covered their ears and prayed for Rose.

"Just go over there." Rose said, Lizzie did and ignored James arms that were held open to hug her, obvious to the fact that she probably cursed him out in her mind.

"You suck, Potter." Lizzie mumbled.

"Uncle Fred get over here!" Rose yelled and the red head came over.

"Dad, come here! Maybe this time I'll beat Al because I got Dad on my team!" James said brightly.

"Uncle George, you two." Rose said and Ginny mumbled something like that was most likely, Fred.

"Hugo, be a chaser two! **(Again I know, but it wasn't balanced so he is now a chaser!)**" James said and Hugo came.

"Aunt Ginny, come be my first chaser!" Rose said to her favorite aunt. The Weasley boys still couldn't believe that their sister could play and just gaped.

"Uncle Ron, be my keeper!" James said to his favorite Uncle who took him to the world cup when he was two years old.

"Teddy, be my chaser too!" Rose said and she and Lily hugged him.

"Fred come here!" James said and his best friend came.

"Hey why am I pick last-ish when Lizzie came first! I thought it was Bros before-"

"If you think about finishing that sentence I will-" Lizzie said darkly.

"Ok, back to happy time, Scor be a chaser two!" Rose said giving him a kiss on the check and Ron got very red.

"Sirius come here, namesake!" James said and Sirius grinned.

"Al, I guess I'm stuck with you."

"HEY!" Al yelled, and everyone laughed. Over in the stands (which was three chairs) was Hermione, Victoire and Mrs. Weasley who were looking bored.

"Ok the game begins! Go! Do something!" Victoire yelled because out of the three she was the one who followed the sport the most. "Teddy has the big red ball I think thats the quaffle, yeah the quaffle. Teddy has the quaffle and he... SCORES! YAY Rose's Team!"

Ron threw the ball back into the game and Lizzie caught it and scored. "YAY James' Team!" Victoire yelled. About an hour later...

"Harry spotted something, wait is that Harry or Al? No that's Harry!" Harry and Al shot into the sky fighting over the snitch, then went back down. Harry reached out his arm and... "HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH JAMES' TEAM WINS!" There was a few cheers in the stands when they noticed something was wrong. Lizzie was holding her mouth an James kept saying, "I'm sorry, Izzy I'm sorry!"

"Save it! You Suck, Potter!" And she walked out her mouth bleeding.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was probably was a very bad quiddich game, but since I've never been to one in real life and not my dreams I don't exactly know what to write. Any way, BIG ANOUNCEMENT TIME! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL WERE THE MARAUDERS COME TO THE FUTURE! I promise to update soon!<strong>


	12. Stupid Quaffle

**Hey everyone! Nice to know you all are excited about the sequel, maybe if I get lots of reviews from now until the end of this story I'll give you a sneak peek of it. Some people were wondering who was going, it is James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and maybe Snape! I also will be putting another orginal character in that story with Lizzie. Her name will be Jessica Windler and will be Lizzie's best friend, and the object of Fred II affections. She will look like Mila Kunis and Lizzie looks like Blake Lively with red hair. For anyone who doesn't know her there is a link on my profile, and when you see it the on error is there is no moles or what ever the thing near her nose is. Okay, seeing how I didn't update in like 2 weeks a few chapters ago I'm giving you another chapter! Some people were wondering what happened to Lizzie, but all will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Only Own Lizzie and next story Jessica!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve Stupid Quaffle<span>

**James' POV**

As soon as Lizzie left Rose and Lily rounded on him, and Hermione and Ginny followed Lizzie. "What did you do to her, James?" Rose yelled at me and I hung my head. "What did you do that now her her mouth is bleeding?"

"Maybe if her mouth hurts he should kiss it and make it all better!" Fred I sniggered and I perked up and nodded my head.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE GOING TO DO THAT WHEN SHE CLEARLY IS MAD AT YOU!" Lily screamed making everyone cover there ears. "Now what did you do to her James?"

"I... Uh. I passed the quaffle to her too hard at her and SHE missed!" I said dumbly.

"JAMES YOU THREW IT!" Rose yelled at me, and I flinched.

"Ok I'm sorry!" I cried in defeat holding up my arms. Rose and Lily pointed to the door telling me to go tell her that, and I walked out. With that everyone went back to talking about the game.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lizzie's POV<span>**

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I looked in the mirror, it wasn't a lot of blood but it was there. Stupid Potter... Stupid quaffle... Stupid Potter. I heard a knock on the door.

"Potter just go! I'm tired and I want to be alone." I called out.

"Lizzie, it's Gin and I." Hermione said and I unlocked the door. The to walked in and I sat on the toliet seat.

"Lizzie you are ok?" Ginny asked me I nodded.

"I just want to be left alone." I told them and they left. Just then the man of the hour came in looking nervous.

"Potter." I said in a strained voice.

"Izzy, I'm really sorry. I threw the ball to hard and I'm sorry." Potter told me and he touched my chin probably checking it to see if there was any real damage. Normally I would have yelled at him for doing this but there was this _different_ feeling in my stomach that I never felt before. Maybe I was sick I don't really know where it came from, and when Potter took his hand away it was gone. Strange.

"It's ok. I should have caught it." I said shivering when he touched my chin again. There was that feeling AGAIN! It is really starting to piss me off!

"Are you sure? I should have been more careful." James- I mean Potter said. I did not just call him James. I have to ask Jessica and Rose about this. **(In the future Jessica is her best friend, along with Rose. She will be in the sequel)**.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you, James." James really did I have to say that! I am really getting on my nerves. Lizzie Mary Edwards calls Potter "Potter" and that's final. James blinked in shock. "What?"

"You called me James. You never did that. I thought you didn't even know my first name." James put on a goofy smile like I just made his day. I mean really all I did was call him James.

"I know your name, it's just I never said it until now. Bye James." I said pushing him out of the room and closing the door. James has get on my nerves, doesn't he. I looked back into the mirror... Stupid quaffle.

* * *

><p><strong>What you think? Did you like the different POVs. Who's did you like better James or Lizzie's? Put it in your review! 'Til next time!<strong>


	13. Anymore

**Hey everyone! Next chapter here! Last chapter you saw some of Lizzie falling for James because of a stupid quaffle. This chapter will be about the next talk the girls have before going to sleep. They'll be resucued soon. Which then will be the end of this story :( I have to say that I love you all from the bottom of my heart and that I think you all are the best ever. Thank you to everyone, I couldn't ask for better readers.**

_Chapter Thirteen Anymore._

_Lizzie's POV still_

After I left the bathroom my chin was fine and was't bleeding. Anymore. It was time for dinner and Mrs. Weasley made the nicest meal. After that Sirius and all of the guys were giving _another _play by play of the game. Yeah blah, blah. I escaped with the rest of the girls upstairs. I went to the bathroom and changed into my pjs **(link on profile)**. It was around 11:00 now and I was tired. I was really not looking forward to the girl talk tonight. I mean really was it that big a shock that Harry and Ginny got married as did Ron and Hermione. I thought they were together already. Oh well can't know everything.

I walked back into the room and it started.

"Lizzie, why was James acting all smiley when he left the bathroom?" Hermione sat down and pointed for me to sit and Lily started to braid my long curly red hair.

"No comment." I stared at my thumbs then I looked up and saw Ginny staring at me in disbelief.

"So nothing happened." Ginny asked me in a voice that I hoped to never hear again.

"Yep, nothing. At all." Ginny and Lily scoffed and Hermione and Rose rolled their eyes.

"UGH I thought I was close to having a sister-in-law/daughter-in-law!" Ginny and Lily sighed hoping that out of the blue I would marry _that_. He's gross and horrid. I mean he totally gets us to lose points every year.

"Like I would marry Al, he's like a brother." I said looking at Rose for help. I mean I did help her hide Scorpius from her family. But no she's agreeing with them! Why on earth would I marry James. Here I go again stupid me!

"You. Didn't." Rose stared mouth open at me. "You did!"

"What am I missing here." Victoire looked at the two of us with a confused look as did Lily, Hermione, Ginny, and Lucy.

"What are you talking about, Rose?" Lucy asked innocently.

"She called Lily's brother by his first name!" Rose danced around the room like it was something great that needed to be celabrated. It isn't, but this tiny voice in my head said that it should. I shook that thought off we Rose pulled me up a gave me a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy for you." Hermione hugged me as well, like I was getting married or pregnant or something. Really this isn't something to be proud of. I should be yelling at myself for doing that.

"I think he also touched her and she didn't move away." Lily looked at me and then at everyone else.

"How did you know that?" I snapped at her and she smiled.

"It's in your eyes."

"And she said nothing happened between them!" Ginny layed down on her bed and everyone followed her lead.

"Guys, there won't be anything going on between James and I." I noticed that everyone fell asleep. And they wanted to know. "Anymore." I whispered and fell asleep dreaming of James.


	14. Deaths Slip Out

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. I hope you all are excited for the sequel because it's coming soon. Which means this story will be over :(. I have really enjoyed writing it as much as I hope you liked reading it. I'm changing Jessica's last name to Prince because that means she's related to Snape, and I 3 Snape.**

**Disclaimer- notice the **_**fan**_** in fan fiction**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Fourteen Deaths Slip Out<span>_

_James' POV_

It was now morning and we all were sitting in the living room watching Ron and Hugo play chess. It's bloody boring, but I still have a smile on my face. Lizzie called me James yesterday. For some reason though she is acting bloody strange. She won't look at me or even notice I'm here. Girls are bloody confusing.

"Checkmate." Uncle Ron's mouth was open in disbelief. Someone's not used to losing. I guess that was his thing since Dad is the chosen one and Aunt 'Mione is all smart, like Lizzie and Rose.

"Ron, someone beat you in your own game!" Harry laughed as did everyone else in the room when Uncle Ron's ears went red. I wonder why. I'm gonna ask Fred sometime.

"Rematch, tommorrow." Uncle Ron said kinda angry but then smiling because he was doing something with his son.

"I'm still bored." Sirius yawned and sank deeper into his chair.

"We could try-"

"Out more of out new joke products." The twins chorused making everyone laugh at their antics.

"You are worse than dad said you were." Lily blinked and noticed what she said. She looked around the room. All of the people of the past had no color in their faces and us were looking nervous.

"What do you mean _were_." Grandmum asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Nothing she said are." Lizzie quickly spat out trying to cover it up. I guess she knew that if they found out about Fred, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks that it would break them, especially Grandmum.

"No she said _were_." Grandmum repeated softly.

"Grandmum, I don't think this is some-"

"James tell me now." Grandmum looked at me with urgency. Oh great I have to be the bad guy. I looked around at everyone, no one from the future wanted to say anything.

"Well, you see that Uncle Fred isn't with us anymore." I looked at the floor for a second and the looked up again.

Uncle George was hugging Uncle Fred like there was no tommorrow as did Grandmum. Uncle Bill, Dad, and Uncle Ron were sitting in shock. Grandad, Mum, and Aunt Mione were letting their tears fall freely down their faces. Remus and Sirius were looking at Fred sadly, like it was reminding them of my other Grandad's late death. Tonks was looking sad and was wondering who else dies in the future.

After a long silence of hugging, and crying. "When?" Grandmum asked is a weak voice.

"May 2, 1998." Fred II looked at Grandmum.

"That's barely two years!" Mum cried in outrage clinging tighter on to Uncle Fred.

There was another pause.

"Who else dies?" Tonks asked in a low voice.

"Remus." Lily sank in to the couch. Sirius looked at his friend and hugged him and everyone else wasn't far off. "And you."

"Oh my poor baby." Tonks cried and she and Remus went over and hugged Teddy. Everyone in the room was now in tears or close to tears. At least I'm not the only bad guy in this situation. Lily was too.

"Sirius also dies, in a year." Rose cried. I guess she thought that it was best to get all of the deaths out now.

"NO!" Dad ran over to Sirius and hugged him. I think he said something like 'I just got you back, I don't want to lose you,' but it was muffled.

All in all today sucks. Thanks Lily for letting the deaths slip.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like this chapter? I didn't really enjoy writing it because everyone who I metioned in this chapter that dies is one of my favorites, but it was needed. <strong>

**Toodles!**

**SLCTFREAK**


	15. So Who Wants To Go?

**Hey everyone! This is the next chappy! It will take place in 2022 with the next generations parents! And if you want to know more about Lizzie, I put a form about her on my profile! Thank you everyone you who review, favorited, and alerted my story it means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE STOP ASKING ME!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fifteen So Who Wants to Go?<span>

The entire family was there when they figured out that their kids were in back when they were in the Orders Headquarters. Hermione then got her old time turner and found out that the time turner can have 16 people using it at a time. Since there was 11 people in the past they have five people go to the past.

"So Hermione and I are going since I'm allowed to obiviate them and Hermione knows what to do with the time turner." Harry looked around the room to see if anyone would object.

"I'm going." Bill and Percy said at the same time. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ok, Bill, Percy, Hermione and I, anyone else?" Harry looked around again.

"Dear, do you want to go?" Percy looked at his wife, Audrey.

"Honey, I think it would be better if George went." George who had been quiet the entire time looked up. He was going to see Fred again, one last time."

"Thank you, Audrey." He smiled at her and went over near his two brothers and in-laws.

"Ok, we'll leave in about ten minutes. The time turner will take about twenty-four hours to recharge since so many people will be using it." Hermione looked at the four others and looked at George.

He maybe older now but when you looked at him he looked like he was younger again, maybe when the twins flew away from Hogwarts. But there was an expression on his face that was hard to define. He was happy to see his other half again not by mirror, but sad that he was going to need to leave. Poor George. Hermione sighed and went to finish on the time turner.

Harry was happy he was going to see Sirius and everyone who died again. He wondered what the kids told them. Either way they probably spilled the beans. Good thing he can obiviate legally. He went to go make a list of how to punish James.

Percy was nervous. What if his family hated him. Well, he couldn't blame them. He was such a ministry-loving-prat, as most would say. At least now they don't hate him. Good thing he had his family going with him. Percy went to go say bye to Audrey, and his Molly.

Bill was wondering what reaction they would have to his face. I mean it's all beat up. But it would be funny. Bill went to pack everyone extra clothes since they were stay overnight in the past.

George was going to see Fred his other half. Even though he was better now didn't mean he was over it. He would never be truely over it. He kept thinking 'I will not cry when I see him,' over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is! Maybe two more chapters left! :( Maybe I'll give you a sneak peek of it in the after this one is over!<strong>

**Toodles!**

**SLCTFREAK**


	16. Hard To Look In The Mirror

**Hey everyone! Next Chapter here! Only one or so chapter(s) after this :( but I can't wait for my new story. In this next chapter, my lovely friend helped me with so I'm giving her the credit! So thank her! She also is the inspiration of Fred the II love interest, while I am Lizzie's inspiration. So, now that my rant is over here is my offically over here it is.**

**Disclaimer- Didn't I tell you enough already! No I don't own this.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen Hard To Look In The Mirror<span>

The people in the past were just sitting in the living room. It was the next day and the people of the future was starting to lose hope. What if they were stuck here forever. Never to see their family and friends again. Suddenly there was a big crash in the hall similar to the one from two days ago.

"Who's leg is this?" Someone with a bossy sort of voice.

"Mine, Bill get of me!" A man with glasses asked.

"George get your fat arse off me." Bill replied in turn.

Everyone started to argue until...

"Guys please get off me." A voice that was strained and shrill.

"'Mione, we are dealing with something!"

"Well, I have two men and an over grown child on me."

There was two answers, "I'm gonna tell Ron," and "I'm not a child!"

There was a mixture of "Mom," and "Dad," through the room. Everyone from the past ran to their parent. Fred II ran to_ George_. Rose and Hugo went to Hermione. Teddy, James, Scorpius, Al, and Lily went to _Harry_. Lucy went to Percy. Victoire went to _Bill_. They only one didn't go any where was Lizzie since her mother, Susan Bones wasn't there.

"Hi dad!" Lily looked at her dad relived. "Ok, how are we going to get home?"

Everyone stared at each other. **(ok everyone from the future who is doubled will be written in italics) **

"So thats what I look like with scars." Bill broke the tension and everyone laughed.

"This is so weird." George said looking at his future self.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." _George _looked at his past self and saw Fred, instantly, Fred, George, and _George _started to cry. They all started hugging and it was quite a touching scene. Lizzie took a picture of this as well as she did with Teddy and his parents. Every moment is a kodak moment, she says a lot.

After a while the crying started to ease.

"_George_, I'm sorry for dying and everything." Fred mumbled in the hug.

"It's ok. It's just hard to look in the mirror."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was short, I didn't have much time. I might not update until Sunday, anyway I would like to have 180 reviews by then. And If I get 200 reviews by the end of the story I'll give you a sneak peek of the sequel.<strong>

**Toodles!**

**SLCTFREAK**


	17. Punishment

**Hey everyone! :) This is almost over! :( There might be another chapter after this one! :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Seventeen Punishment<span>_

Lizzie's POV again

After everyone was done crying at the touching scene we had a awkward silence. Everyone was staring at each other with a confused look. Bill was watching everyones gasps when they saw his face. A guess Bill wasn't scarred yet. Molly started to cry when she saw Percy, man, this family must cry a lot. Then she ran and hugged him, and he said something like I'm sorry for being a prat, or something like that.

We then had another silence. I HATE silence, except when I'm reading, or studying, or venting about the prat James. James is such an arse! I mean last year he asked me out when I was talking to _Zack Wood_, the Zack Wood! The Zack Wood that was the cutest boy in the school, of course I fancy him. Every girl does at some point, but James is a butt trumpet! Zack was about to ask me to Hogsmeade! I hate you Jam- wait why am I thinking about him, I HATE HIM. Well, at least the adults are here so I can go home and not see him until the end of the summer. Rose, Lily, and Al can come to my place with Jessica without him. Hopefully.

Finally _Harry _realized no was going to speak until someone else did. "Hello, everyone. I guess you know that we are here to get them, right?" _Harry_ glared at James, smart man.

"Why are you glaring at me?" James asked pointly.

"Are you saying its not your fault that we're here?"

"No, Fred II didn't catch the time turner!" James glanced at me and Fred II.

"Don't blame me! You were the one that wanted to go into Uncle Harry's office, to get something that would impress Lizzie! But guess what she's not!" Fred II yelled back and I mumbled "Damn Straight." "You know that won't work! You tried to ride the squid to get attention from her! Still didn't work!"

"James Sirius Potter! You know better!" James flinched when Hermione yelled at him too.

"Come on, James, lets go talk about your punishment." HAHA James looked so scarred! That has to be the most pathetic I've ever seen him. He and Harry walked out of the room and everyone began to act reunited again. My mom didn't come so I had no one. About ten minutes later a happy looking Harry and a annoyed looking James came back in. Harry went to talk to both Hermiones and James went next to Remus and Sirius. Since I was right next to them I heard the conversation. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but hey, I am sitting next to Remus.

"So how bad is it?" Sirius aske almost siriusly. Remus shook his head chuckling lightly. James whispered to both of them that sounded something like confiscated prank stuff and staying in his room for the rest of the summer.

"Oo, that is bad. At least there is a bright side!" Sirius said brightly.

"And what's that?" James looked at the two of them.

"You can use the time to plan pranks and win Lizzie's heart!" Remus said. I hate you, Remus, for giving him that idea. Otherwise I like you. James's face lightened up but he then mumbled 'still I hate the punishment.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, one more chapter! :( Maybe a preview! What you think?<strong>


	18. Coming Home

**Hello everyone, this is the last chapter :( I'm sad, I really liked writing this story. Any way here it is. **

**This is dedicated to my best friend the inspiration of the new character Jessica Prince.**

**Disclaimer- PLEASE STOP I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PEOPLE I CREATE!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18 Coming Home<em>

Now it was time to leave. After a few hours the time turner was ready to bring everyone home. Most everyone from the future wanted to go home but didn't at the same time. George got to see Fred again, Harry got to see Sirius and Dumbledore, Teddy met his parents, and James, Fred II, and Al met there namesakes. But now it was time for everyone to leave.

After everyone said there goodbyes it was time. "Ok who wants to go home first?" Harry asked looking at everyone. No one stepped up.

"I guess I will, I'm in enough trouble by going to your house," Scorpius went forward but first kissed Rose. Most everyone's eyes popped out of their heads. Scorpius went through a portal to the future.

"Next?"

"I will, I miss Fluffy!" Lucy jumped forward and hugged her Grandma one last time and when through it as well.

"I will go now." Victoire said, "By the way Teddy and I are married!" Ok, that wasn't a shock since most of the trip was spent with them holding hands. And they were wearing rings.

"Bill, you want to go?" Harry asked and Bill nodded. He waved to everyone, and the twins and Ron glared at him because he married a veela.

"Anyone want to go now?" Fred II went now, at least after he and the twins traded joke ideas.

"BYE!" Fred II yelled and waved. Harry looked around to see who was left. It was Percy, Hermione, George, Teddy, James, Lizzie, Rose, and Hugo.

"We will go now, Dad." Lily and Al said together. Lily really didn't want to go alone and Al was the closest person to her that would listen to her. The walked through it and disapeared.

"Anyone else, or do I have to force?"

"Rose, Hugo, and I will." Hermione said, and her children glared at her. They didn't want to leave yet. Now it was Percy, George, Teddy, James, and Lizzie.

"Bye everyone, sorry for being a bid headed prat." Percy then went through the portal.

"Ladies first." James put his arm around Lizzie and she shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me." She said in a stern voice, "Mr. Potter, I'll go." Her voice now sweet again. Lizzie waved and James had a doe eyed look about him.

"I'll go, she does need her future-husband." James hugged Sirius, well it is his namesake, and, then went back to the future. George, Teddy, and Harry.

Teddy went and hugged his parents. "I'll miss you," he whispered, and then he was gone.

Harry and George stared at each other. George realized it was him who needed to leave and hugged Fred. "I love you, my twin." He left the hug after a few minutes and a single tear slid down his cheek. He walked through the portal and now only Harry was left.

Harry was about to go back home but turned back to Sirius, Dumbledore, and Remus. "I'll going to miss you."

"Harry, we always will be there." Remus said.

"Always?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said, his eye twinkling.

"You're sure?"

"Harry we always will be there for you. Always, no matter what, to the end." Sirius said in a sirius voice. Harry noticed how similar this was to what his parents, Remus, and Sirius said to him in the forest. Harry nodded and walked back to the portal.

He turned again. "Obliviate." He walked into the portal and everyone started to wonder what they have been doing for the last few days.

_Meanwhile in 1978_

"Sirius! No! Don't play with that!" A red head yelled, and suddenly the five were sent flying.

_The End, For Now_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the last chapter! Next is the preview! :) You all were great reviewers and I truely will miss writing this story.<strong>

**Until Next Time**

**SLCTFREAK**


	19. Preview!

**Dear the most faithful reviewers in the world! Here is the preview of my next story _'Why Did I Leave These Three Dunderheads Alone'_**

* * *

><p>"Why did you do that Sirius! You are a dunderhead!" The red head ambushed on the gray eyed boy. The boy shuffled his shoes and winced under her glare. The only one wearing laughed.<p>

"Lily... Lily... LILY! Where are we? Remus, I'm scarred." The hazel eyed said softly. Everyone looked around.

"Why did I leave these three dunderheads alone?"

WDILTDA

"Hogwarts isn't for a month but you can stay here with us." Ginny smiled warmly when a James II walked in a stared.

"Mom... who's the person that looks like my twin?" He looked at them and understood. "I'm so telling dad and Lizzie!"

WDILTDA

"What does he have that I don't?" James asked his voice jealous.

"He's perfect, doesn't push her, does't think about getting into her pants, and oh wait does ASK her out EVERY FIVE MINUTES!" She took back her book, "And he's beautiful." Lizzie then walked away, James staring at her the entire time.

WDILTDA

"What's so bad about James II?"

"He is a ARSE! He is a toerag-"

"Did he steal your first kiss and ruin your first date?" Lily asked her sypathetic voice.

"Yes."

"We have so much in common!"

WDILTDA

"Snape. You're. Related. To. Her." Sirius said pointing to the girl with dyed red hair, blue eyes, and sweet smile.

"I guess here last name is my mom's maiden name."

"Would it be wrong if I think that she's hot?" Sirius stared at her. She blushed and the playful brown eyed boy glared.

"Hey, Jessica's taked!"

WDILTDA

"I thought I'd never know what it's like to have parents."

"We will always be there for you, Harry. We love you so much." James and Lily hugged him.

WDILTDA

"Just leave me alone! I hate you!" She cried and saw a pain flash through his hazel eyes. Her eyes watered when she saw the hurt in his eyes. She fought it and slammed the door. She went over to Rose, Lily II, Jessica, and the other red head and cried.

WDILTDA

"Obliviate." Harry pointed his wand at them.

* * *

><p><em>Ok for anyone interested in Jessica the new character I'm adding For Fred her is her information! :)<em>

**Name** Jessica Nicole Prince

**Birthday** December 23, 2005

**Age** 17

**Parents** unknown- parents died in a freak accident, but Eileen Prince is her great aunt, and Snape is a 2nd cousin, Professor McGonnagall raised her.

**Siblings** none

**Skin** Tone fair

**Hair Style and Color** orginally black and curly, but she dyed it red and straightened it!

**Eye Shape and Color** almond, ocean blue

**Wand** Cherry and phoenix feather

**House** Gryfinndor

**Patronus** dolphin

**Best Class** DADA and Potions

**Worst Class** herbology

**Best Friends** Lizzie, Rose, Al, Fred, Teddy,

**Friends** James, Lily, Scorpius,

**Pairing** Fred

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. The next story! Ok, I will update on a Friday, but not this Friday. Another Friday within the month of August! I hope you all are as excited as I am! And after this one I may have one just about James, Lizzie, Fred II, and Jessica's 7th year.<strong>


	20. It's Up

**Ok, I put the sequel up! Just wanted to let everyone know! :D Hope you all like it! It's titled under 'Why Did I Leave These Three Dunderheads Alone?'**

**Toodles!**

**SLCTFREAK**


End file.
